1. Field
The invention relates to a process for manufacturing 1-[3-cyclopentyl-2(r)-[1(r)-hydroxycarbamoyl)-2-(3,4,4-trimethyl-2,5-dioxo -1-imidazolidinyl)ethyl]propionyl]-piperidine, to a process for producing useful intermediates, and to the intermediates themselves.
2. Description
Compounds, including the compound of formula: ##STR2## are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,625, issued Mar. 25, 1997 to Broadhurst et al., the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference. These compounds are collagenase inhibitors useful in the control or prevention of degenerative joint diseases, such as in the capacity of a cartilage protective agent.